A Choice
by rururei
Summary: Ketika rahasia menyakitkan itu terbuka, maka Karou harus memilih. #KalimatMemotivasi


_Daughter of Smoke and Bone belongs to Laini Taylor_

_A Choice (c) rururei_

_(story only: 482 words)_

_Ditulis untuk challenge #KalimatMenginspirasi dari Shirei Sou-san_

_Saya baru membaca novel pertama dari (entah-berapa) serial ini. Belum tahu juga apakah novel sekuelnya sudah terbit di Indonesia._

.

Kenyataan yang dia temukan menyayat hatinya lebih tajam dibanding pedang.

Karou terpaku. Membeku. Kepalanya mendadak ringan dan begitu kosong. Kemudian gelap. Gadis itu bagai terhisap ke dalam pusaran hitam –berputar-putar, melayang, kemudian jatuh dengan sangat menyakitkan.

Sepasang mata angsanya mengerjap.

Sosok itu masih ada di depannya. Terlihat begitu agung dan anggun. Mata yang seperti api. Sepasang sayap putih yang mengembang lebar dengan pijar cahaya di tiap bulunya –seperti nyala lilin. Wajahnya yang serupa pahatan sempurna mahakarya seniman besar, rupawan tanpa cela.

Karou tahu Akiva adalah makhluk paling indah yang pernah dia temui bahkan setelah kehidupan keduanya sebagai anak manusia.

Mata Akiva yang menyala menatapnya tanpa jeda. Karou menemukan lututnya goyah dan gemetar.

Dia tahu Akiva tengah menunggu. Dia tahu ada sebuah ikatan antara dirinya dengan _seraphim _itu, ikatan yang begitu kuat seperti sepasang sayap tak terpisahkan di punggung sang malaikat. Bahkan sekalipun dia telah pernah mati dan meninggalkan wujud asli _chimaera-_nya, dia tetaplah Madrigal. Madrigal yang dicintai Akiva. Madrigal yang mencintai Akiva. Madrigal yang percaya bahwa bersama Akiva, dia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan permusuhan dan peperangan besar di antara bangsa mereka. Madrigal yang percaya bahwa harapan punya kekuatan sedahsyat sihir, jika mereka terus berpegang kepadanya.

Lalu apa yang lebih menyedihkan dibanding mengetahui bahwa sosok yang dia percayai untuk memegang harapan itu pulalah yang telah menghancurkan segalanya?

"Karou."

Suara Akiva yang terdengar pecah di bibirnya membuat Karou makin gemetar. Dibanding menatap mata api sang _seraphim, _dia memilih untuk beralih pada tangan Akiva, tangan yang memiliki garis-garis kematian tak terhapus, tanda jiwa-jiwa yang telah melayang di tangan sang _seraph_. Dia masih tidak percaya bahwa sosok-sosok yang dicintainya menjadi bagian dari garis-garis hitam itu, bagian dari tangan dan jari-jari yang pernah menyentuhnya dengan begitu lembut dan merengkuhnya dalam kehangatan.

"Karou." Suara Akiva yang memelas membuat gadis itu kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Menemukan mata sang malaikat meredup, dia seperti melihat suatu keganjilan. "Katakan sesuatu."

Apa yang bisa dia katakan? Tenggorokannya kering dan tersumbat. Apa dia harus berteriak pada Akiva? Murka karena Akiva-lah yang telah memberi tanda telapak tangan terbakar di pintu rumahnya? Mencoba membunuh Akiva karena Akiva telah membunuh Brimstone –_chimaera _yang telah menghidupkannya kembali dan menjadi ayah sepanjang hidupnya?

Karou tahu bahwa Akiva pun _tidak_ _tahu _apa yang telah dia lakukan. Penyesalan dan keputuasaan tergurat di wajah tampan itu, mengiris luka Karuo menjadi lebih dalam lagi.

"Bunuh aku." Suara Akiva serak, sarat oleh kesedihan. "Bunuh aku jika itu bisa membuatmu memaafkanku, Karou."

Gadis itu terhenyak.

Dua pasang mata itu kembali bertatapan. Di depannya kini, sang _seraphim _yang perkasa, yang pernah sekali terluka dalam peperangan kemudian dia selamatkan dengan tangannya, tengah berdiri pasrah memohon kematian dari tangan yang sama.

Kedua tangannya terkepal sebelum kepalanya jatuh tertunduk.

Karou tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi selagi dia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Akiva tidak memanggilnya. Juga tidak menahan kepergiannya.

Keduanya sama-sama tahu bahwa kini mereka harus berjalan di setapak yang berbeda –sekalipun jika mereka masih memegang harapan akan perdamaian yang sama.

.

**FIN**

**.**

"_**Kau baik padanya, meski dia tidak baik padamu. Jangan pernah menyesali kebaikanmu, Nak. Tetap baik di depan wajah kejahatan adalah tanda kekuatan." –Brimstone to Karou**_


End file.
